Dawn's Survival
by Ghost DarknessMaster
Summary: 11 teenagers decide to go their friend's lodge, but 2 of the teenagers ends up going 'missing'. A year had passed and the same 9 teenagers, additionally adding 2 teenagers who didn't go last year, decided to back to the lodge for their 2 missing friends year anniversary but things go terribly wrong. Every decision counts, one wrong choice, things will fall apart.
1. Character Synopsis

Tiana Sarah Camacho  
19 years old  
Female  
Black hair, black eyes, tan skin  
Wears glasses, beanie  
Wears a large flannel, t-shirt, jeans, combat boots  
Fierce, Sarcastic, Short-tempered

Relationships  
Mike: 7/10  
Matt: 4/10  
Ashley: 7/10  
Josh: 8/10  
Sam: 8/10  
Emily: 1/10  
Jessica: 3/10  
Chris: 6/10  
April: 8/10  
Alicia:8/10

Traits  
Honest: 10/10  
Charitable: 10/10  
Funny: 8/10  
Brave: 8/10  
Romantic: 2/10  
Curious: 0/10

Played by my friend in high school

April Marie Flores  
19 years old  
Female  
Black hair, black eyes, tan skin  
Wears vest, v-neck long sleeved shirt, leggings, shorts, boots  
Temperamental, Patient, Fearless

Relationships   
Mike: 3/10  
Matt: 5/10  
Ashley: 4/10  
Josh: 9/10  
Sam: 8/10  
Emily: 0/10  
Jessica: 1/10  
Chris: 9/10  
Tiana: 8/10  
Alicia: 8/10

Traits  
Honest: 7/10  
Charitable: 10/10  
Funny: 4/10  
Brave: 10/10  
Romantic: 4/10  
Curious: 7/10

Played by me( Ghost Darkness_Master)

Alicia Charlie Morales  
Female  
18 years old  
Brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin  
Wears sweater, beanie, t-shirt, jeans, scarf, boots  
Sarcastic, Joyful, Quiet

Relationships  
Mike: 8/10  
Matt: 8/10  
Ashley: 5/10  
Josh: 9/10  
Sam: 1/10  
Emily: 6/10  
Jessica: 1/10  
Chris: 8/10  
April: 9/10  
Tiana: 9/10

Played by my friend in high school

*Also, the drawings that you will see will be drawn by me, as you see above, I drew what we look like*


	2. The Prologue

Alicia's P.o.V

If you want to find there is a world behind, all you have to do is to know your pride you say you need to show your urges to grow, but you're wrong, but it stopped for to me that you really know you're on your own (on your own)

Pick up the sky but, I'll make you eat the scrap, but I ain't to sure which of my parts I have for you  
If you're going to denytruely, truely could you cry (could you cry)  
I trust you won't say no more be silent til you die

My phone's alarm clock went off playing MegaMan X song, causing me to groan and shut it off. I lay in my bed for a few more minutes before getting up and walk over to my dresser.

I grabbed a pair of undergarments, socks, a pair of blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and headed straight to the bathroom for a hot shower.

After taking my shower and getting dressed, I went back to my room and went straight to my closet, while dumping the pajamas in the hamper next to it. I take out my van sneakers, I put them on and start to make my bed.

Once that was done, I grabbed my ' _I woke up like this_ ' sweater from the back of my chair, my scarf, my black beanie, my vest and grabbed my school bag, before making my way downstairs to see my already up and making breakfast.

"Morning mom" I greeted, yawning as I sat in a chair as mom placed full of scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon and toast in front of me.

"Thanks mom" I said before digging in the delicious food.

"No problem sweetie" she said before going back to cook some more for dad I assume.

As I was about to take a bite from my toast, my phone rang with the song _Noticed_ by _MandoPony_

All alone on Pirate Cove  
It drove me half insane  
Even if you'll never hear,  
I'll sing a cheer to ignore the pain

But I just want to be noticed   
I only crave your gaze  
But when you look away   
From my display  
It sends me in a craze  
'cause I just want you to notice  
I just want everyone to know  
But now my heart is dark  
My bite is worst than my bark,  
I just wanna put on a show

"Hello?"

" _Hey Charlie_ " April's voice was heard on the other side on the line. April is one of my two best friends, she lives in France.

"Hey Foxy" I told her, calling her by her nickname.

" _I just wanted to call and make sure you have a great time at your first day of school, Charlie"_

"Thanks April, and just to tell you know Tiana, might call me right now, after I get off the phone with you" I told her placing my plate in the sink and kiss my mom 'thanks'.

"Bye mah" I told mom before grabbing my bag and head to the front door, grabbing my keys and wallet on my way out.

"Have a good day sweetie!" Mom called out to me.

"Thanks mom!" I called back.

"Sorry I was leaving the house" I explained to April as I made my way down the cold street.

" _Its no problem, anyway I gotta go, I gotta head back to last two classes_ "

"Its no problem man. See yah man"

" _Bye Charlie boy_ _"_

I hanged up my phone only for it to ring again, only with the ringtone of _The Bonnie Song_ by _GroundBreaking_

Hello my friend  
Back so soon again ?  
It's seems to me that you like our company

You play again  
And it's usually me  
To be the first disturbing being  
That you see

They tore me apart  
They used me for parts  
They took away my face  
They took away my arm

No !  
It's just isn't fair  
The chicken and the bear  
Even the fox didn't go through  
What I had to bare  
My replacement is blue  
It's got a latest tech too  
All I have is my guitar  
Let me play a song for you...

"*sigh* Didn't I tell April that she was going to call me after" I told myself before picking up the call.

"Hey Bonnie" I answered calling her by her nickname.

" _Hey Charlie_ " Tiana's voice was heard. Tiana was my other best friend, unlike April she lives in Spain.

"Let me guess, you called me to tell me good luck and have a good day on my first day of school?" I asked her.

" _You know me so well, your all grown up, oh and also in a week's time, there will be a huge surprise for you"_

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" I asked her, all excited.

" _You'll just have to wait. Anyway I gotta go"_

"All right, bye"

" _Bye_ "

I hanged up my phone and put it in my pocket as I walked up the stairs to the high school. I then tried to make my way to the main office but I was lost as fuck.

"Do you need help?" A voice said to me, causing me to turn around to face the person.

The person was a girl around my age, maybe older. She was a couple inches taller than me, has chocolate brown hair up to her shoulders, brown eyes that is behind black rectangular glasses, wearing a light gray blouse with blue jeans and brown boots.

"Yes please. I just moved here so, yeah..." I chuckled.

"Oh that's alright, follow me I'll show you to the main office." The girl said as I followed her.

"Thanks. I'm Alicia" I introduced myself.

"I'm Hannah, Hannah Washington" Hannah said.

"Hey, Hannah, can I call you hanny?" I asked her.

"Of course Alicia, as long as I can call you Ally" Hannah accepted.

"Oh please, call me Charlie, I, for some reason, don't like being nicknamed by my real name" I told her, causing her to giggle.

"Alright Charlie" She said before opening a door to the main office.

"Hello Hannah" the lady behind the counter greeted her.

"Hi, Ms. Fiddle, my friend, Charlie, here is new to the school" Hannah said moving out the way so she could see me.

"Hello" I said before stepping up to the counter.

"Well hello, I'm Ms. Fiddle, the school counselor."

"Hi, I'm Alicia Morales"

"I thought your name was Charlie?" She asked me.

"Charlie is both my nickname and middle name" I explained.

"Oh okay, here is your schedule, and forms that needs to be signed and be brought back tomorrow. Other than that, have a nice day Charlie and Hannah" Ms. Fiddle said before we left the office, waving goodbye.

"So, let me see your schedule" Hannah said as she looked at it from my hands.

"Well, at least we have math, english and lunch together, along having classes with my sister amd friends.

"Well that's good to hear." I say as we head to math class, which was first period.

"I think this friendship will be the best, Charlie" Hannah said smiling at me.

"I think so too Hannah" I say to her.

Turns out I ended up sitting next Hannah in class and since I was a sucker in that class, she help me catch up and go with the flow with things.

' _I think this will be a good year for me'_


	3. Meetings

Chapter 1  
Alicia's P.o.V

Math class came and went, leaving me to head to gym.

' _Great, sports time along with exercise_ ' I thought to myself as I head to the gymnasium.

Once inside I see the teacher and head my way over to the teacher, but that was until I saw a football heading my way, from the corner of my eye to the right. Luckily I had enough time to dodge the ball, which hit the hall on impact.

"Oh shit! Are you okay!?" A guy called, as he jogged over to me.

"Oh man, I'm really sorry, I honestly didn't see you there until the last second." The guy said to me. He was at least a couple inches taller than me, short brown hair, brown eyes and has a light fuzz on his chin and jawline.

"It's alright, that happens to me all the time in my old school." I told him.

"Hey, I'm Michael, Michael Monroe. But you can call me Mike" Mike said to me.

"I'm Alicia Morales, but you can call Charlie." I said to him.

"Alright, see you later Charlie?" He asked me.

"Yeup" I said before walking to the teacher.

"Ms. Morales?" The teacher asked me.

"That's me" I said to him.

"Here's a score card you have to fill out. Then after you finished, you come take two pairs of uniforms of what's there. Now you have to wear the uniform everyday otherwise you get a mark" Mr. Bernstein explained to me as he handed me the small card.

I, then made my way over to the bleachers for a seat, so I sat in the back on the far left in the corner. The score card only took a minute to complete, so it wasn't that hard.

After I was done, I made my way to Mr. Bernstein, but I noticed the students were doing exercises, push-ups specifically. I saw Mike doing the push-ups as if it was nothing. I didn't realize that I was starring, so when he winked at me, I snapped out of it and reached Mr. Bernstein, who accepted my card.

The uniforms was simple; there was two different shirts and three different pants. One pair of pants was sweats; in gray with blue lining. The second pair of pants was shorts; in white with blue lining. The last pair of pants was short-shorts; in blue with white lining. The first shirt was a t-shirt; in white with blue lining. While the second was a tank top; in gray with blue lining.

' _There is no way I'm wearing shorts, especially the tank tops_ ' I thought as I decided to take two sweat pants and two t-shirts, and made my way back to the bleachers.

By the time I sat down, the students finished their exercise, and was given free time. I guess Mike decided to come by me with three other people, who were girls, since I didn't see him coming until he grabbed my shoulders and yelled out my name causing me to scream bloody murder.

"Oh my god, that was amazing" Mike laughed as he looked at my face which was in pure horror.

"Mike, you fucking asshole!" I yelled at him causing him to laugh more.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't pass up the opportunity." Mike explained as he sat down next to me while the girls sat infront of me.

"Anyway Charlie, this is Sam, Beth, and Jessica; my friends. Sam, Beth, Jessica this is Charlie" Mike introduced us.

"Hi Charlie" Sam said to me. She was pale skinned, with blonde hair that was held up in a messy bun, and green eyes

"Hey" Beth said. She was olive skinned, with chocolate shoulder length brown hair; that is covered by a gray beanie, and brown eyes.

"Hey girl" Jessica said to me. She was pale skinned as well, with blonde hair that is placed into pigtails, and blue eyes.

"So Charlie, where you from?" Sam asked me, curious.

"Oh, Im from New York, in the Bronx" I told them as Mike whistled.

"Damn, you're from all the way down in America. Why so far?" Mike asked me.

"Well my mom, didn't want to live in New York anymore and wanted to move out of the state plus my dad got a job opportunity here, so that's it" I explained as they all nodded in understanding.

"What do like to do in your free time?" Jessica asked me.

"Well I like to hang out with my friends, but that's if there here, I love playing video games and sleep in my free time" I told her.

"What do you mean by, ' _I hang with my friends, but that's if there here'_?" Sam asked me confused.

"Well, I have two best friends; April Flores and Tiana Camacho. They were originally born in Europe; April in France and Tiana in Spain. And in middle school, during the 6th and 7th grade, they moved to America to see me and to live here for a year or two. But after the 7th grade they had to leave and they haven't gotten the chance to fly over here to see me. We play video games together, have ridiculous conversations on the skype calls. We would always have fun." I told them as I took out my phones to show them.

"Oh. I'm sorry if that brought up sad memories of when they left America." Sam apologized.

"Its alright, Sam. I guess-" I was interrupted by Mr. Bernstein blowing a whistle l, signaling that class is over.

"So Charlie, what do you got next?" I got, oh, French class next" I said with a poker face.

"Well good luck, maybe we'll see you in a different period" Beth said as they walked out to the staircase but Mike, Sam, Beth and Jessica had to go downstairs to change.

After my journey through 3 flights of stairs, I finally made it to the door of my next class. French class came and went, from assigning seats, and getting homework.

Next was my global class. But when I was about to enter, I accidentally bumped into a girl who was trying to hey in the room as well.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where going asshole!?" The girl yelled me.

"Emily! Relax, this is Charlie, the girl I told you about from my gym class" A familiar voice said. I look up to see Jessica with a Asian girl with pale skin, shoulder length black hair, brown eyes and a birthmark above her left eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, at least watch where your going. Im Emily, Jessica's best friend." Emily said to me.

"Hi Emily, I'm Charlie" I said to her before we wen into the class.

In global was interesting. As we are discussing the topic two students had an argument with Ms. Drenica, which was interesting and funny to watch but it was annoying, cause of her fucking voice and attitude. So that made it interesting.

"Anyway Emily, Jessica, and I are making our way to the cafeteria, while Jessica is telling me all about the gang but two names were mentioned that I have never heard before.

"So who's Chris and Josh? I met everyone except for them two." I asked them.

"Oh you'll see when we get inside" Emily said as we walked in and quietly made our way to a table which I assume is their table.

"Don't worry, they're going to be here soon" Jessica assured me as she sat next to me on my right. After moments passed a tall dude sat next to me. He had blonde hair that is styled into a fohawk, glasses over his green eyes, and fair skin complexion.

On the left of him was another dude. He was as tall as the guy next to me with brown hair, short brown hair, and green eyes.

"Hey Jess, who's this?" The blonde dude gestured to me as Sam, Mike, Hannah, and Beth sat down in their spots on the table.

"Oh this is the new student, Charlie..." Jessica trailed off trying to fill in my last name.

"I'm Charlie Morales


	4. New Friends

Chapter 2  
Alicia's P.o.V

"Hey, at least you can have more friends to your collection" Josh said before the bell rang signaling lunch has ended.

Next I had science with Chris and Josh. I'll have to admit, these two guys are so awesome. Chris is the nerdy geek and Josh is his best friend who everyone likes and can't be angry at.

After science was English, which I have with Hannah, Sam and Beth. They helped me get what I needed and explained to me what is going on so far in the class.

"So Charlie, how are you liking Canada so far?" Sam asked me.

"Its alright. Its fucking cold that's for sure, but if April was here, she would love it." I told them.

"What do you do for fun?" Beth asked.

"Well I play video games and have my own youtube gaming channel but thats pretty much it." I explained.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't you come over to my house this weekend?" Hannah asked her.

"Well I have to ask my mom about that" I told her.

"Alright, I'll wait for that answer." Beth said to her before the ball rang for the ending of classes for the day.

"Hey, we can walk you home at least, if that's alright with you." Sam suggested to me, I nodded in agreement.

Once we were outside, we were welcomed by the brick cold of Canada, I saw the others waiting for us in their own jackets, scarfs, hats and gloves of warmth.

"Hey guys, ready to go home?" Josh asked the approaching girls.

"Fuck, yeah. It's so cold my nipples are starting to hurt" I exclaimed as I began to walk in the direction to my house.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I called out to them waving, and then continued my way back home.

***At home

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled out to the house hearing mom working in the kitchen.

"Hi, baby. How was school?" Mom asked me once I was un the kitchen.

"Surprisingly well, I even made some friends" I answered her as I placed my back on the table and took out my books for homework.

"Well thankfully today is Friday. Otherwise I would've been in hell for doing three homeworks for each class, cause apparently the second semester started three days ago so I have work to do" I told mom as she nodded, understanding my predicament.

"Tell me about the friends you made. I would like to hear about them.

"Okay so apparently all the friends I made are friends with each other and are a gang. But not like the trouble maker gang, they are a friend gang. So there are five girls and three boys in the group. I met one of the girls through being lost in the school. One of the boys and three of the girls un gym class, while I met the last girl in global and the last two guys in lunch. The five girls are named Hannah, Beth; they are twin sisters; Sam, Emily and Jessica while the boys are Mike, Chris and Josh. " I explained to mom as a smile was shown on her face.

"Its good to see that you are making new friends. And I know April and Tiana would think the same thing." Mom told me, giving me a kiss in the head before going back to make dinner and me starting my homework.

****After doing my homework and eating dinner

* _knock knock knock_ *

' _Who the fuck?'_ I thought before getting up from my spot in the floor, the PS3 controller in front of her, the PS3 on with _Tales of Xillia_ playing.

I walked over to the door and opened it to suddenly see my new friends from school with sleeping bags and overnight bags.

"Hi Charlie!" Everyone exclaimed to me, surprising the fuck out if me.

"Alicia?" Dad called out.

"Who is that Alicia?" Mom asked me.

"Uhh...these are the friends I made in school today." I told my mom.

"Well don't let stay out here, let them in" mom ushered me as the gang came in the house. They took off their boots, jackets and made their way onto the living where I was before.

"Hello Mrs and Mr. Morales. I'm Sam, and this Beth, Hannah and Josh Washington, Michael Monroe, Jessica and Emily. We all have class with Charlie" Sam introduced the group.

"Hi Sam. I'm Alicia's mom, Lorraine and this is my husband Danny" mom said to her.

"So what brings you all here?" Dad asked them.

"Well earlier Hannah, Josh and I suggested Charlie van sleep over at her house and we understood that she just moved here so we all decided to unexpectedly come to her house and have a sleepover at her house, Mrs. Morales" Beth explained their plan, and I guess that made my mom and dad happy.

"Oh dears that's no problem, and I'm glad to see that you are willing to make her happy. And dears you can call me Lorraine and him Danny" Mom said, dad agreeing.

"Well thanks guys. Also mom, where are they going to sleep?" I asked her.

"Well, you can push the couch against the back wall, you can place the large blankets, that's in the closet, place them on the floor and have everyone sleep comfortably. Well of course you sleep in your room." Mom explained.

"Thank you very much Lorraine" Hannah said.

"Anyway you dears have a good night. Good night baby" Mom said kissing me in the head.

"Good night Charls" Dad said hugging me good night.

"Good night mom and dad."

"Good night Lorraine and Danny" the gang bid before mom and dad went upstairs to their room on the second floor.

"Well anyway, welcome to my humble adobe." I said to them as they placed their bags on a spit on the floor.

"Its a nice house you live in" Jessica commented to me.

"Thanks" I said before hearing the ringtone of my skype call from April and Tiana.

"Oh shit- Hey guys!" I cheered out.

" _Hey Charlie!"_ April and Tiana said to her as footage of their faces appeared on the screen.

" _Who are those people behind you BB?_ " Tiana asked me as she saw the gang behind me

"Oh these are my new friends I met in school today. Guys, this is April and Tiana. April, Tiana this is Sam, Hannah, Chris, Mike, Emily, Beth, Josh and Jessica" I intorduced.

"Hello" the gang said.

" _Hi, I'm Tiana_." Tiana said but April doesn't say anything.

Then a conversation between them was erupted about us and our hobbies and such.

' _I'm glad evreyone is getting along. Hopefully it will stay this way.'_ I thought to myself as I included myself into the conversation.


	5. New and Old

Chapter 3  
Alicia's P.o.V

***A week later

' _Oh my god. April and Tiana haven't called, video call, or even texted me in a week. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG!? I can't even get in contact with their parents, so what the actual hell?!_ ' I thought to myself as I walked side by side of Chris and Emily.

"...rlie...Char...CHARLIE!?" A voice yelled at me causing me to scream and jump into Chris's arms.

"What!?" I scream out scared to my bones.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to scare you like that. You spaced out and I was trying to get your attention." Hannah apologized to me.

"Its alright. What is it?" I asked her once Chris let down onto my feet.

"I was wondering, did April or Tiana called?" Hannah asked me as others agreed.

"No they haven't contacted me. They haven't for the past week. And I'm starting to get worried" I said to them as the school building came into view.

"So what are you going to do?" Beth asked her.

"I honestly don't know" I said as my day at school began the minute I stepped through the doors.

******After School

"So tomorrow is Friday. What are we going to do?" Chris asked us, once we all made our way away from the treacherous school buillying.

"I don't know about you guys but I am spending my time playing Zelda and other games on my PS3" I told them as I began to yawn from being so tired.

"At least somebody read my mind" Chris said as we fist-bumped each other smiling.

"You two are such dorks" Emily snoted.

' _If April was here, she would back slap Emily into oblivion for calling me that in THAT tone_ ' The thought made me grin.

"Anyway, I really want to know what's going on with April and Tiana. I mean they haven't texted, called or even video called me all week, so what happened?" I said to myself out loud but the others agreed with me.

Soon enough we reached my house forcing me to bid goodbyes to everyone. I then did the usual when I come into the house. I greet mom, do my homework in the kitchen with her, greet dad as he walks in, put my bag upstairs, take a shower and began to play video games, then after was dinner, I clean up and go to bed. That has been my routine everyday.

******In the Morning

"Hey Charlie" Sam greeted me as I walked out of the house.

"Hey Sammy, hey Hanny" I greeted the girls before yawning the tears out of my eyes.

"Well then let's go school" Jessica said before we made our way down the block, my phone ringing out of nowhere.

"Hello?" I said as I put the call on speaker.

" _Hey Charizard"_ Tiana's voice was heard.

Normal P.o.V

"BONNIE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD I WAS TRYING TO CALL YOU! AND FUCKER, YOU AND APRIL WOULDN'T PICK UP, SO WHAT THE FUCK?!" Charlie screamed into the phone.

" _Geez, calm your nips, please. April and I have been busy doing things back at home._ "

"And what would that be?" She asked Tiana as everyone stood quiet.

" _Well do you remember about a surprise we told you about a week ago?_ " Tiana asked her.

"Yeah? Of course I remember" Charlie answered.

" _Well, look infront of you and you will see this surprise_ " Tiana said before Charlie looked up to see Tiana standing in the middle of the street, a phone in her hand with April standing off to the side against a snow-covered tree.

Tiana was 5"0', with brown hair covered by a black beanie and brown eyes that is covered by her black glasses. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a purple cardican over it, blue jeans, black combat boots and a purple with white flowers book bag. She was standing there with a rape grin on her face as she waited for Charlie to come closer.

April was 5"6', with black hair and brown eyes that is covered by slim black glasses. She was wearing a light and dark gray long sleeved shirt under her black sweater with a light gray scarf on top, black jeans, black and white heeled converse and a lavender with a black butterfly messenger bag on her left shoulder going across to her right hip. She was leaning on the tree with her lower half against the bark, her upper body was leaned forward with her arms across her chest as she looked at the gang behind Charlie with narrow eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Charlie screamed as she ran and tackled Tiana to the floor causing the group to laugh and April to chuckled softly at their childish actions.

"I missed you!" Charlie exclaimed once she let Tiana go and helped her stand to her feet.

"I missed you too Charlie boy" Tiana said rubbing her head.

"April, I missed you too and why are you silent?" Charlie asked her once she realized April had been quiet this whole time, but all April did was nod her head to the group behind Charlie.

"Oh that's right, April, Tiana, this is the gang you saw last week on skype. From left to right is Hannah, Beth, Josh, Sam, Chris, Mike, Jessica and Emily. Guys this is April Flores and Tiana Camacho" Charlie introduced the two groups together.

"So Tiana, I hear you play video games?" Chris asked her.

"Yeah I do. April here does, right April?" Tiana asked looking at her but all April did was hummed in responce, not even looking at them.

"Foxy, are you okay?" Charlie asked April by her nickname.

"I'm fine" She answered before speeding up her walking pace.

" _I don't think she's fine_ " Chalrie whispered to Tiana.

" _Neither do I_ " Tiana agreed.

" _But don't worry, I'll talk to her_ ' Tiana told Charlie before catching up to April so they can talk privately.

"Is everything alright?" Josh asked her.

"I don't know honestly. April never acted this way whenever I meet new friends" Charlie explained shaking her head.

April's P.o.V

"April, are you alright?" Tiana asked me once she was next to me on the side to my right.

"No I'm not" I told her as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What's wrong, then?" She asked me.

"I don't trust them" I told her.

"Oh of course yo-" Tiana was interrupted by me continuing my statement.

"I don't trust the two girls and boy. The blonde pigtailed girl; Jessica, the asian girl; Emily, and the pale boy; Mike. Something about them gives me warning around them, so I don't trust them." I explained my statement to her as Tiana nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well, what part of them don't you trust?" She asked me.

"Well for one, I feel like they're going to do something really stupid to somebody in the group that's going to make me punch them in the face. Secondly, I don't like how Emily is treating everyone, especially Charlie. And thirdly Mike is flirtatious dude, I don't trust him around Charlie; he could take advantage of her." I explained further.

"That's understandable. So it's our job to make sure nothing happens to her. " Tiana concluded.

"Agreed" I said before looking back to see Emily tormenting Charlie.

"Do you even go out, or something?" I hear Emily ask her.

"Of course I do, I go out a lot with April and Tiana. But I mostly like to stay home." Charlie said to her.

"Oh my god you really got no social life. I mean, don't you want boys to like you, well nobody is going to like you if you stay like that" Emily said to Charlie as Charlie hung her head down, tears pooling in her eyes as Tiana ran over and hugged her while I stomped my way over.

"Its pathetic honestly" Emily continued.

"Emily that's enough" Sam ushered to her but was ignored.

"And what about April. I thought you said she was nice? And yet, she acts like a cold bitc-" Emily was interrupted when I roughly pushed her againgst a tree behind her and slammed my fists hard against the tree behind her causing the tree to crack a little, scaring the shit out of Emily.

"You listen here cunt. Charlie likes to have fun on her OWN time. Don't insult her for not doing things YOU like to do. She is her own person, and I don't let anyone, much less a bitch like you, hurt her in anyway possible. If you hurt her, if you even lay a finger on her, I will beat the fuck out of you and if you don't like it, go take a dick and shove it up your ass. Am I clear EMILY?" I told her in a very venomous tone causing fear to be shown in her eyes.

"Y-yes" Emily shrieked.

"Good." I said before taking my hand off the tree and walk away from the bitch leaving her and the others looking at me with either shock, fear, or amazement.

"Are you okay Charlie?" I asked her as she just hugged me.

"Thanks" She said.

"Come here" I said as I turned around and put Charlie on my back, so I was giving her a piggyback ride.

"Yah! Thank you" Charlie hugged me as I walked in the direction of the school with the others following.

***In school

Tiana and I departed from the gang so we can get our schedules, gym locker combinations, and locker combination, turns out we have all our classes together. Then the teacher instructed us to head towards the gym so we can do the application early.

So when me and Tiana entered the gym we saw a teacher sitting at a table on the back wall across from the bleachers.

"Are you Mr. Bernstein?" I asked him once we were in hearing range with him.

"Yes I am, and you must be April and Tiana, I presume?"

"Yes we are" Tiana told him.

"Well here are your score cards you have to fill out, and once your done pick out uniforms, for you to wear. Make sure you wear them everyday so you won't get marked." Mr. Bernstein explained to us.

Filling out the card was easy. After we completed the card we headed over to the uniforms.

Once I saw the shorts and tank tops, I immediately took them. I gotten three tank tops, two shorts and three short-shorts. Tiana gotten two shirts, two sweat pants, and two shorts.

"Thank you Mr. Bernstein." I said.

"See you in gym class" Tiana said.

"See you girls" Mr. Bernstein said back to us.

"What's with you wearing clothes such as shorts and tank tops in the fucking cold?" Tiana asked me once we were in the girls' locker room. I quickly opened mine and put the clothes in only to see Tiana having trouble opening hers.

"Dude, I keep telling you, I get hot in the winter. I don't know why but I love the cold and it doesn't affect me enough for me to get sick" I told her while opening her locker for her.

"Thanks. But I just don't get that man. I mean, it's bad enough you live in France, which was pretty cold but damn, to wear shorts and tank tops in winter. Oh hell no I can't handle that" Tiana explained causing me to laugh.

"Come on, let's go to our class already before the bell rings." I told her as we began to leave the locker room and to our classes.

***In Gym class

Tiana and I was in our locker rooms again, but we were changing into our gym clothes for class.

"Let's get this over with" I say as I made my way out the gym with Tiana behind me. I was wearing the tank top and short-shorts, that show off the muscles in my arms and my strong pale legs while Tiana was wearing the t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Okay, at least April and Tiana got some classes with us, but for some reason they almost have all their classes with Chris and Josh as well." I hear Jessica mention to Sam, Beth, Mike, and Charlie once I was inside the gym.

"Wassup Charls" Tiana said to her as we made our way over but as usual I didn't say a word.

"Hey Bonnie, hey Foxy" Charlie said to us.

"Bonnie? Foxy?" Beth questioned the names.

"Their names are from _Five Nights at Freddy's_ the game. And what we usually do is give manes that we represent from an anime, game or movie. I'm Balloon Boy, April is Foxy and Tiana is Bonnie" Charlie explained as everybody nodded.

"Alright, floor spots everybody! Let's go!" Mr. Bernstein called to the class as we made our way across the gym to our spots.

So our routine is to do the exercise, then the amount of seconds of jumping jacks and then we stretch our limbs.

' _Is Mr. Bernstein a fucking idiot?! Everybody knows that your suppose to STRETCH first and THEN do the exercise. I swear teachers in America are fucking stupid I swear_ ' I thought as a frown appeared on my face but did the routine anyway.

After the routine we were given free time. Everybody decided to sit on the bleachers but I had other thoughts as I made my way over to Mr. Bernstein.

"Mr. Bernstein, I was wondering if you can take the time to time and count my push-ups, running, and sit-ups, please?" I asked him as I saw my group on the corner of the bleachers all the way to the left.

"Sure, let's get started." Mr. Bernstein agreed as he began to get ready.

"First we'll do the sit-ups, then the push-ups, and finally the running." Mr. Bernstein said as I nodded my head.

I got into the sit-up position and on his count, I began to do sit-ups until my back began to cramp up.

"Impressive Flores. You did a total 72 sit-ups. Now take a five minute break, get water and we'll get started on the push-ups." Mr. Bernstein instructed as I went and drank the cold water from the fountain.

I came back and got into the push-up resting position.

"Ready...go!" I began to do as many push-ups. In the end I ended with doing over the limit of push-ups for anyone. It was way more than a teacher can do, that I can say.

"Holy mother...How are you doing this many sit-ups and push-ups?" Mr. Bernstein asked me in amazement.

"My father is a military man along with four of my brothers, so they all trained me in exercise and combat. I also exceeded in martial arts, baseball, swimming, boxing and running back in Europe." I told him, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"I have to say very impressive, Flores. I think I'm going to put you in our list of hard gym working students." Mr. Bernstein told me.

"Thank you. Now let's get on that running part." I told him as he got out the timer.

"Your going to do ten laps within 40 minutes, if that is alright?" Mr. Bernstein asked me.

"That's fine" I said before walking towards the blue line on the floor as a starter. By now, I know everyone in the gym is watching me in either shock, amazement, or in jealousy.

"On your mark...go!" Mr. Bernstein said as I began to run around the gym. I ran around, I could hear the cheers of my group cheering for me. As I pass by them, I could see Charlie recording me.

' _I bet she can't wait to show that to everybody_ ' I thought as I pass my tenth lap. I slow to a stop, panting a little trying to get air into my lungs through deep and slow breaths.

"Foxy! You the girl!" I hear Mike whistle out to me.

"Flores, you did ten laps within 17 minutes and 34 seconds. You deserve to be in the year book every year you are here." Mr. Bernstein said to me before he blew the whistle for the ending of class.

***At lunch

Once everyone was settled in, Mike and Sam began to blow up from what happened in gym.

"I swear if you guys were there, you would see how amazing April was!" Sam exclaimed as Charlie showed the group the video.

"Holy shit!" Chris and Josh said in unison as they say me doing my push-ups and laps around the gym.

"April, your amazing. How come you don't join the teams for our school?" Hannah asked me.

"I was already in the baseball team, the track team, the swimming team, and the boxing team. And I got multiple awards for being the top best in all of them, and when I mean top best I mean the number 1 in every team. Every since I was a kid, I was always into sports. So I joined the team I liked most and was the best in all." I explained before I took a bite of my chicken cutlet my mom made for me.

"Your so cool. I wanna be like you!" Sam and Mike exclaimed to me.

"No you do not" I say laughing a bit.

Normal P.o.V

' _I'm glad, everyone is getting along. But I don't know about Emily or April though. They did get off at the wrong foot but that was Emily's fault for insulting my social life. But other than that, this will be a great four year experience, for me and my friends._ ' Charlie thought as she watched everyone getting along.


	6. Sleep Over pt 1

Chapter 4  
Normal P.o.V

***After school

April and Tiana walked out of the school to see the group waiting for them, in front of the yard.

"You guys ready to go home?" Charlie asked them.

"Hell yeah, I may have only been here for a day, but this shit is tiring." Tiana responded as April took out her skull-candy beats and put them on playing music to block out the conversation within the group.

"Let's leave April alone." Tiana said as the group walked with April walking in front of them.

"Is it about what happened this morning?" Hannah asked her.

"Well yeah, it's just that she has...issues, trust issues to be exact" Tiana answered.

"Oh I see" Hannah said as Charlie gasped as if she forgot something.

"What is it?" Beth asked the gaping girl.

"I have an awesome idea! She should unexpectedly have a sleepover at APRIL'S house!" Charlie exclaimed knowing April couldn't hear cause of her blasting music from her skull-candy beats.

"What!?" Sam asked her as if she was crazy.

"Oh come on, we do it all the time to her when she lived here a few years ago. And it's fun as hell." Charlie said.

"Are you sure?" Chris questioned.

"Oh yeah, she gets over it quickly" Tiana answered.

"I'm down" Josh, Jessica and Mike agreed with the plan.

"Ugh, why would I agree to go to some crazy bitch's house, much less her room?" Emily snoted as Tiana looked at her with a very deadly glare.

"April may have given you a warning but I haven't Emily. Don't talk shit about my friends, especially when you don't know them well enough, and you better watch your fucking mouth when you talk about MY friends, who I treat as my sisters. So keep talking all you want, you'll only end up with a dick down your throat." Tiana told off Emily as she looked at Tiana with the same fear for April.

" _So this is what you meant, when April and Tiana are the protective ones?_ " Hannah asked Charlie in a hushed tone.

" _Exactly what I meant_ " Charlie answered with a smirk in her face.

" _Yo! Are you all coming or no!?_ " April yelled to the group from her spot on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Tiana yelled back before the group made their way towards her only to hear April's phone ringing _O' Death_ by _Amy Van Roekel_

 **O' death o'death**  
 **Won't you spare me over till another year**  
 **Oh what is this, that I can see with ice cold hands taking hold of me**

 **When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who'll have mercy on my soul**  
 **O'death o'death consider my age, please don't take me on this state**

 **O'death o'death**  
 **Won't you spare me over till another year**

April took off her headphones and answered her phone.

"Bonjour mére" April answered in french shocking the hell out of everyone except Tiana and Charlie.

"Comme ci comme ça, alours oui vous savez comment il est...Je me dirige vers la maison en ce moment...Très bien, je serai là dans environ 5 à 10 minutes...Je le ferai, salut mére" April coversated with her mom and hanged up afterwards.

"I gotta go home, see you guys on Monday" April said before she separated herself from the group and headed home.

Once April turned the corner, Charlie and Tiana began to plot their plan for their sudden sleepover at April's house.

"Alright, so this is the plan..." Tiana said to the group.

April's P.o.V

I continued my way back home, enjoying the peace and fresh air of the cold season.

' _This is the kind of peace I can enjoy. Even though America is rowdy, but they still got a great sense of having serenity_ ' I thought to myself as a breeze flew past my face, my hair following the wind.

Soon my house came into view. It was a nice house, in light gray and white. There is a large porch on both side is the house, in the front and in the back. On the left was the garage with two doors. On the front of the house was 7 windows, two on the bottom, four on the second floor and the last one for the attic.

I go up to the porch step and unlocked the door and came into the house, taking off my jacket, winter accessories and my boots before I walked into the kitchen, where my mom was.

"Hi mom" I told her as I set my bag down on the opened chair.

"Hi baby, how was school?" Mom asked me.

"Eh" Was all I said before walking over to my mom and help her with the kitchen utensils.

"Oh come on, did you have any new friends?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah I do, but I don't trust most of them. One of the girls, Emily, who is a rat-ass bitch, thinks she's the main bitch. She even made fun of Charlie putting her into tears, and I had to put her in her proper place." I explained to her.

"If I ever meet her, she's not getting my love but I have to be respectful." Mom argued and agreed with me.

***Later that evening

"That's about it. You can go to your room now baby. Thank you for helping me." Mom said as she started cooking dinner.

"Anytime mom." I said before grabbing my bag and head upstairs to my room.

"Hey lil' sis. How was school?" My sister's voice stopped me from going into my room.

I have an older sister and five older brothers. Frances is the oldest at 24 years old. Frankie and Francisco are the oldest sons at 23 years old. Angel is the middle son at 21 years old. Marc and Michael, the twins, are the youngest sons by 20. Finally me, the baby of the siblings, at the age of 17.

"School was alright, as usual" I answered her.

"Did you make new friends?" She asked me.

"Yeah I did" I told her.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, I'll leave you to your studies and unpacking. Just holler if you need anything." Frances said before walking to he room.

I nodded my head as I opened my door and turned on the lights only to be greeted by the gang in school jumping in front of me causing me to punch the nearest person closet to me, who was Mike.

"Ow, fuck!" Mike cursed as he held his nose.

"Holy shit! Damn bro" Tiana said to me as she tried to check Mike's injury. I, then, hear the footsteps of my family coming to my room.

"April, what happened? All I heard was a punch to the face" Angel told me as my family saw my friends in my room.

"Well guys, I just walked in my room only to be jumped which cause my reflexes to kick in and end up punching Mike in the face by instinct." I explained as my mom went over to Mike with tissue and a wet rag in her hands.

"I taught you well April. I'm so proud" my dad said to me as he layed a hand on my shoulder.

"Nice one little sis" Marc said to me.

"But anyway, who are the people here, and why are they here in your room?" My dad questioned as he gave Josh, Chris and Mike a suspicious look.

"Hi Mr. Flores, it's all me and Tiana's fault so don't blame her. Me and the gang wanted to do something fun since April wasn't herself so Tiana and I made up a plan to surprise April in her own room and the group agreed. It was entirely our fault." Charlie explained the plan.

"That's alright Charlie, but please next time, call us to give us a heads up next time." Dad said to her as my mom finished cleaning Mike's nose.

"Sorry Mike. I have really strong reflexes." I apologized to him but he waved it off.

"Its alright. I should've expected that from seeing what you can do in gym class." Mike told me.

"Anyway, I'm so happy to see my baby's new friends." Mom gushed.

"Hello Mrs. Flores, I'm Sam, this is Hannah, Beth and Josh Washington, Emily, Mike and Chris. We met your daughter in our classes along with Tiana." Sam said to mom.

"Oh, nice to meet you everyone I'm Lena Flores, April's mom and this is her father Frank Flores." Mom said to the group.

"Yo, I'm Frankie, this is Frances, Francisco, Angel, Michael, and Marc. We are April's older brothers and sister." Frankie introduced.

"Damn, to many bros." Chris whistled seeing my brothers.

"Yeah. Anyway, what was the true reason for coming over?" I asked Charlie.

"Oh, I just wanted to have a surprise slumber party with you and everyone else." Charlie explained as I sighed putting my head in my hand.

"Oh that's so nice of you. Anyway, mom we better get back to dinner." Frances told my mom as my family left my room to me and my friends.

"You have a really nice room April." Hannah told me, complementing my room.

"My room wasn't special. It's in the way I want it." I told her as I placed my back on my art desk.

My room was fairly large, it could pass as a master bedroom. On the left of my room; where everybody is; there was a door that leads to my closet, to it's right was my art desk against the wall. Above my desk was shelves that held many sketchbooks and my art pencils, pens, and markers in holders. My bed was on the right side in the corner against the conjoining walls and below a window that is covered with a yellow-gold shades.

In the center of the room against the wall was my actual desk with bookshelves attached to it. My laptop sat on its surface. In the bookshelves were manga and comic books that I collected from when I was a kid. Nest to the desk was shelves filled with books, both anime manga books and regular novel books

To the right side of the room was my dresser with my clothes and to its right was my flat screen TV that stood on a large stand. Inside the stand was DVDs, DVD player, countless games for a PS3 and XBox One, headsets, and controllers for said systems.

"Wow, you really love to read and play video games, April" Beth studied my room.

"Yeah I do like to play games with my brothers and read. Reading is what gave me my inspiration in drawing." I told her as I sat in my seat at my desk.

"So since we are having a sleepover, where are we going to sleep?" Jessica asked me as she sat on my bed.

"Well I would say we could sleep in my room but my dad wouldn't allow the boys to sleep here, so we'll just have to sleep in the living room." I told them as I see Josh, Chris, and Mike inspect my game collection.

"So we sleep on the floor?" Emily asked me with a disgusted look on her face.

"Emily do you want to sleep in the freezing cold porch or do you want sleep inside the warm cozy house?" I casually asked her with a straight poker face.

"..." Emily didn't say anything and decided to stay quiet.

"Anyway, we have large sleeping bags and blankets along with a large air mattress. Most of you guys can use the air mattress and one of you can sleep with me since my bed is big enough for two." I explained to them.

"The guys can sleep in our rooms of that helps the situation." Francisco said as he entered my room.

"Are you sure big brother?" I asked him.

"Yeah its no problem. Plus you know how dad is when there is boys in the house besides us." He said gesturing to Mike, Chris, and Josh.

"You got a point about that." I said

"Anyway, est-ce que la jeune fille, qui est la chienne dans le groupe, vous avez dit à propos de la mama?" Francisco asked me in french gesturing towards Emily, who was standing by the girls, who were on my bed.

"Ouais que son est. Elle intimidation Charlie ce matin, alors je lui ai mis à sa place" I told him as we fist-bumbed each other.

"Well, if you guys need anything, don't be afraid to ask" Francisco said to the group as he made his way out.

"April your family is so cool, I'm jealous" Tiana told me, Charlie agreeing with her.

"Well are guys going to talk all day or are we going to shower together?" I asked the girls as I got out my pajamas and undergarments.

"But your bathroom would be too small for all of us." Charlie said.

"That's where you're wrong. Just get your stuff and follow me. In the meantime, boys go to one of my brothers' room so you can wait there" I said as I left the room, the girls following me to the first floor.

"Here we are" I said opening a door to show a very large bathroom, it was the size of a master bedroom.

"Is this big enough?" I asked the girls as they looked around in amazement.

"How much did this cost you?" Beth asked me.

"Well we didn't pay shit. We did this ourselves" I told them as I started the tub.

"Wow, I like it" Sam said as the tub got ready, I got the soups and bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Once the bath was full, we stripped and enjoyed our time in the hot steamy bath.


End file.
